


Blue Future

by PaperFox19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Embarrassment, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have some fun atop the Blue Lion, and Lance reveals his future plans and how he gets through this ordeal. Potential sad end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Future

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Blue Future

Lance and Keith have some fun atop the Blue Lion, and Lance reveals his future plans and how he gets through this ordeal. Potential sad end?

-x-

The paladins of the blue and red lion, were in a rather unique relationship. Things had just started off, but the two were having fun exploring each other’s body.

There was Lance, bronze skin, brown hair, some would say he was a bit on the lanky side but he was fit, fine pectorals, taught stomach. He had a strong constitution being a pilot and all. He was fit from academy training and he may not have been a beef cake like Shiro but he was very satisfied below the belt.

Then there was Keith, white skin, dark hair as Lance said mullet style. Keith was a bit more fit, having rock hard abs and equally fine pecs.

Both were fit, young males, full of hormones. It was a nice night, the sky was clear, you could see the stars for miles. The blue lion was out, and the two males were on top of it. A nice blanket laid out atop the blue lion’s head.

Two males clad in only their birthday suits lay atop the other, limbs coiling together as their bodies melded into one. They made quite the contrast, Keith on his back with Lance on the top.

The two were kissing, tongues dancing together as their naked bodies rubbed together. Hard cocks and firm bodies gliding together in beautiful passion.

Their clothes were off to the side, atop the piles were their paladin helmets, just in case there was an attack.

Keith’s hands roamed Lance’s back, trying to find some distraction from the pleasure that threatened to make his hard 7 incher blow. While Lance made out with him, two talented hands danced across Keith’s front, fingers caressing his perky nipples.

The pleasure made him arch his back. His hard cock sliding against Lance’s penis. His penis leaked all over and their manhood’s got coated in essence. Lance rocked back, his hefty balls slapping against Keith’s a ripple of pleasure through them.

Keith couldn’t help it he wrapped his legs around him, his toes curling from the stimulus. “Ahh Lance!” the boy moaned breaking the kiss.

Lance didn’t stop, he moved to his neck and began sucking on the sensitive skin. He amplified the suction with a pinch to the male’s nipples. Keith couldn’t help it, he kept bucking his hips as pleasure skewered through him. “Lance…stop…I’m…” he tossed his head back, a muffled moan escaping his sealed lips.

He came hard, spraying his seed all over. Their crotches were drenched. Lance reached down and pumped their cocks, getting his own penis nice and slippery. “Thanks for the lube mullet head.” he placed a kiss on the male’s cheek.

“Shu…up…” he panted, trying to catch his breath. Lance pulled back and got a good look. Keith was flushed, his chest rising and falling, his body glistening with sweat. His soft spent cock glistening with his seed laying across his body resting in his wet nest of pubes.

Lance spread Keith’s butt cheeks and exposing his twitching hole. “Now I’ll get you wet.” he gave him a wink.

Keith blushed. “Wai-ahhh!” Lance shamelessly licked his hole, his tongue caressing the tight ring making it twitch. “Do-ooohhh!” Lance lapped at his entrance, each new lick bringing a moan from the boy.

“Something wrong?” he asked, a smug look on his face.

“You know I hate it when you do that.” his cheeks were burning in a blush.

“This?” he licked him again.

“Ahhh! Yes!” his face burned red. “That!”

“Aww you only don’t like it cause it makes you feel good.” he poked Keith’s newly formed erection. “See?” the male blushed and Lance went back to rimming him, his tongue piecing his hot hole.

“Ahhhh!” the tongue fucking and Keith was completely embarrassed and horny. His cock twitching and lurching with each thrust of his tongue. His hole was getting stretched wide and his channel getting wet. As embarrassing as it was it felt good and it was great prep work.

It got so bad Keith hid his face in his hands, especially when Lance curled his tongue inside him. ‘Ohh fuck!’

A last ditch effort. “I-I-I-I-I should top!” Lance pulled his tongue from his hole earning a gasp and a shudder at the loss.

“My lion, I top,” he fondled the male’s balls.

“Ah then hurry up and top me!” his balls got fondled, making his hole twitch. His penis twitched, pre forming at the tip.

“Getting impatient? Well me to!” he stroked his slick penis and lined himself up. The tip nudged his entrance, and Keith shivered with anticipation. The fat head breached his hole, making it stretch around his cock. “Ohh fuck you are so tight!”

‘Idiot you are too big!’ he took more and more of Lance’s long dick. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.

Lance reached between them, rising from his balls to pump his cock. To ease any pain he kissed the male’s neck. In seconds he filled him balls deep. “I love being inside you, you are so hot inside.”

“So big!” Keith moaned. “I’ve missed this!”

“Yeah we don’t get a lot of free time. So let’s begin.” he began to move, Keith whining at the loss for only a moment. He moaned as Lance thrust back in, his balls slapping Keith’s ass. “Fuck yes!”

“Shut up!” Keith pulled him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth. Lance deepened the kiss and quickened his pace. The sound of skin striking skin echoed around them, accompanied by their hot smooching.

Lance increased the pace on his penis, matching his thrusts. He felt the male twitch and throb in his hand. ‘He’s getting close, let’s spice things up.’ with a roll of his hips he found the male’s sweet spot, his reaction was priceless.

His hole clamped tight, his legs locked behind him, toes curling, body trembling, thankfully the kiss broke or he might have gotten his tongue bit. “Lance!”

“Yeah say my name babe!” he increased the speed of his thrusts hitting his prostate each time. His name fell like a mantra and the two boys drew closer to their release.

Keith hit it first, arching his back and spraying his seed between their bodies. His hole clamped down onto his thrusting shaft and Lance moaned as he came, flooding Keith’s tight man hole.

The two crumbled into each other, blissfully basking in orgasmic release. After some time Lance pulled out and rolled off him. “That was awesome!”

“Yeah…it was…” Keith stared up at the stars.

“I can’t wait for us to go back home, we can do stuff like this all we want.” Keith looked to him in surprise.

“You think about stuff like that?”

“Oh yeah, don’t you?” he looked to his boyfriend.

“Not really, we are up against the entire army, even with Voltron things seem almost hopeless. We are putting our lives on the line every day.”

“That’s why we gotta look to the future, a future without the Galra.” he put his hands behind his head. “When the war is over, and we go back to Earth I’m going to see my family, and introduce them to my incredibly sweet if not a tad frustrating boyfriend.” Keith blushed. “We will look up at our stars, and fall asleep knowing we are safe and together.”

Keith moved over and cuddled to Lance, resting his head on the male’s chest. He quickly got an arm put around him and they got all nice and naked cuddly. “That sounds nice.” Keith smiled. “Maybe thinking about the future isn’t so dumb, even coming from you.”

“Hey!” he pulled him in close, but he was still smiling.

End


End file.
